The Mixed Tape
by gun for a tongue
Summary: This is my mixed tape for her. It's like I wrote every note with my own finger/ After meeting at a concert, Kendall and Camille exchange phone numbers, music, and hearts. Kendall/Camille. Logan/Mercedes.


**Summary:** After meeting at a concert, Kendall Knight and Camille Rogers exchange phone numbers, music, and hearts.

**Disclaimer:** Scott Fellows and Nick own Big Time Rush, someone must own the premise of the "indie scene" and I don't know anything.

**Rating:** T/M (warnings of underage drinking, heavy language)

**Author's Note:** Title comes from the Jack's Mannequin song of the same title, chapter title comes from the Camera Obscura song "French Navy" which sort of sets the tone of the rest of the story/soundtrack. The premise is very Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist (a fantastic book, a shit movie) but I'm putting my own spin on things. So read and review.

**

* * *

**

**I.**

Kendall Knight walked into The Palm Woodz, an all ages club, with his head held high and a winning smile on his face. He flipped his hair to the side, making sure the sandy bangs didn't obscure his vision as he searched for his friends. James and Carlos were sitting at one the booths by the stage, sunglasses over both their eyes. Kendall chuckled to himself before walking over to two of his best friends.

"Is there a reason you guys are doing the douchebag sunglasses at night thing?"

"If Vampyria catches us here, they'll flip a shit and try to get us disqualified." James whispered, his attention never wavering from the stage where Tad, the lead singer of Vampyria, was tuning his guitar.

Carlos nodded his head eagerly. His attention was on the stage also.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall asked once he was seated across from his friends.

"Some chick dragged him off," Carlos said, his attention broken from the stage.

"A hot one," James chorused excitedly.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "When do you not find girls hot?"

"Jenny Tinkler. 9th grade homecoming. She puked on my shoes." James shuddered at the memory. "That was _so_ not hot."

Kendall snickered. He remembered someone had spiked Jenny's drink, and _well, _apparently she'd had a burger for dinner that night. Too bad James had to found that out the hard way.

"What about you man? See anything you like?"

"I'm not really -"

"Dude. That's your problem," Carlos interrupted. "You should at least make an effort to try to get over-"

James gave Carlos a warning look, obviously meaning 'shut the hell up.' Kendall looked down at the greasy gray table, trying his hardest to block James and Carlos' sympathetic stares.

If there was anything Kendall Knight couldn't handle it was people feeling sorry for him.

**II.  
**

Camille Rogers rolled her eyes as her best friend hopped up and down excitedly once they walked into The Palm Woodz. Mercedes had talked nonstop about seeing Vampyria since Tad Cooper had moved into their school district.

"Isn't this so cool, Cammie?"

"Yeah. Totally," Camille said dryly after spitting out a mouthful of Mercedes' blonde hair that had landed in her mouth during one of her giddy jumps.

Mercedes stopped jumping and turned to face her best friend directly. "You could at least try to sound excited."

Camille sighed, hating that she was killing her best friend's buzz. "I am. I'm just not excited about the part where you ditch me for some hot guy."

Mercedes suddenly smiled. She cleared her throat loudly and stood up straighter. Camille gave her confused smile.

"I, the ever fabulous Mercedes Madonna Griffin, will not leave her almost as fabulous best friend, Camille Joan Rogers, alone tonight." Mercedes crossed her heart over her tight blue mini dress. Camille gave a sweet laugh, engulfing her blonde friend in a tight hug.

"I still can't believe your dad named you after a car _and_ a musical icon."

"I can't believe _your dad_ middle named you after Joan Jett."

"_Hey!_ It's better than my mom naming me after an animal."

Mercedes laughed as they broke apart. She linked their arms together, walking towards the dance floor. "Let's get wasted, Chameleon!"

Mercedes' pact had only lasted a total of eight minutes before her best friend had found her eye candy of the night. They were at the bar, sipping at fruit flavored drinks when a boy their age walked up.

"Hey Kelly. Just the usual."

He turned his head to the side, his eyes pausing on Camille before eventually landing on Mercedes. He had short black hair that stood up stylishly and he was wearing jeans and a plain striped shirt. He looked nice enough, like that kid in Camille's math class who carried her books for her and smiled too much.

Basically, he was the type of guy that Mercedes ate for breakfast.

Camille discreetly turned her head in Mercedes' direction. "Don't look now but hottie in front of us is checking you out."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Everyone's checking us out, Cammie. We're friggin' hot."

"Yeah, well this one looks like he wants to -"

"Undress me and do the horizontal tango?"

Camille gave a frustrated sigh, obviously annoyed that her blonde friend wasn't letting her finish. "Yes, _but!_ But he looks like he wants to take you to dinner first and go on three more dates _and then_ undress."

"Really?" Mercedes asked, her attention peaked. Before Camille could input her suggestion (and remind Mercedes of her promise) her best friend was already slinking across the bar, chatting up a storm with the mystery boy.

From the corner of her eye, Camille could have sworn she saw two other boys eagerly waving at the boy from the bar. She rolled her eyes as she watched the boy fumble with his drinks and words as Mercedes pressed closer.

Boys always seemed to fall apart when Mercedes pounced on them, especially the awkward ones she was fond of.

"They make me feel like, hotter. That makes me a shit person, doesn't it?" The blonde had once drunkenly declared when they'd first met. Camille smiled at the memory. Ever since that day she and Mercedes had become tighter best friends. They were practically sisters.

"Spent a week in a dusty library, waiting for some words to jump at me," crooned Tad in his silky voice. Camille found herself swaying slightly to the music, her attention drifted from Mercedes and her boy drama.

"We met by a trick of fate."

But it was soon zoomed in on the one person Camille couldn't stand. Jennifer Olson was flirting outrageously with a sandy haired boy, who looked extremely uncomfortable. _Probably worried he was gonna catch something just by talking to that slut,_ Camille thought angrily.

Jennifer was pressing in closer but unlike Mercedes and her bar boy, this boy looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. Camille rolled her eyes before drowning the rest of her drink in one short swing. She got up from her seat and walked towards the pair, more determined than ever.

"Hey babe," Camille throatily said as she slinked into the boy's arms.

**III.  
**

Kendall was only trying to go to the bathroom when a leggy blonde grabbed at his hand. She giggled drunkenly, her wide eyes focusing in and out on him. _Fuck_, he thought, _she's totally wasted. _

Kendall gave an annoyed sigh. He didn't want to waste his night with another drunk girl trying to make out with him.

"Um, hey. I kind of have to go to the um, restroom. So could you just um, move?"

"You're so cute." Loud giggles followed her bold statement. She moved closer to him, her chest brushing against his. Kendall blushed and the blonde let out a low giggle.

"Look! I really have to-"

"Hey babe." Kendall tried to stop his eyes from bugging out as a petite brunette slinked into his arms. She wrapped her own thin arms around his waist. What was this? Set Kendall up with lunatics night?

The girl narrowed her almond eyes, shifting them back and forth between him and the over eager blonde, who had gone dangerously quiet.

Wha- _oh!_ Oh!

"Hey… sweetheart."

The brunette rolled her eyes at his lame attempt.

"Jennifer. I see you've met my boyfriend…"

"-Kendall."

"Kendall." The brunette echoed, throwing in a fake smile at Jennifer.

"_You_ have a boyfriend?" Jennifer meanly asked, her previous drunkenness gone. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yes." The brunette tightly said, her pink lips pressed in a hard line.

"Crazy Camille's got a man? Well now, I've seen everything." Jennifer gave a sharp laugh before walking away from the pair without so much as a glance back.

Camille quickly removed her arms from Kendall's waist. They faced the stage as Tad loudly sung out, "I wanted to control it but love, I couldn't hold it."

"Thanks for that."

Camille waved a hand at him, dismissing his thank you. "She's a walking STD, dude. If I had let you go home with her, I would have paid for your clinic bill. Trust me."

Kendall laughed before looking down at his beat up converse. He looked back up quickly, turning his head toward her. "Um, I'm Kendall. I mean I know we already know each other's names but you know."

The brunette crossed her arms, smirking at him. "Camille." Kendall smiled before turning his head back to the stage.

"So how did you know her?"

"We've been going to the same school since forever. She used to bite the heads off my Barbie dolls in Kindergarten."

"Ouch."

"I know. Barbie had to go through some intense therapy and super glue."

Kendall smiled. "I guess she was never the same, huh?"

"Oh totally. Ken wouldn't take her out to the Dream Diner for weeks."

The sandy haired boy let out a laugh as Camille smiled to herself. She swayed along to the music with her eyes lightly closed, her metallic gold dress following her movements.

Kendall looked at her from the corner of his eye. His mouth suddenly went dry as he spotted the pale skin of Camille's upper thigh that her moving dress provided. The boy loudly cleared his throat causing Camille to open one eye at him.

"You good?"

"Yeah. But don't tell me you actually like Vampyria?"

Camille stopped dancing. "I'm not into the whole emo, fake fangs but Tad's got a good voice and Eddie and Mike are decent."

"No, _Mike's_ decent. Eddie's shit. And Tad isn't even that great." Kendall scoffed as a girl threw her bra onstage towards Tad.

Camille smiled as Tad outrageously licked his lips at the girl. "I still love this song."

"Nothing beats the original."

Camille gave a shocked gasp as she turned to face Kendall, who was pleasantly smirking. "You know Camera Obscura?"

He nodded his head.

"A wannabe All Time Low member like you?"

"Hey! That's offensive."

"Sorry, the plaid and tight jeans don't exactly give off the right look."

Kendall smiled at her. "Neither does the short dress and high heels."

"Touché."

He stared down at her hand, swaying slightly by her side. He gave a nervous sigh as he shyly touched her hand with his own. She looked up at him, surprise in her brown eyes, before she boldly held his hand. They smiled at each other before Camille went back to staring at the band.

Kendall watched Camille mouth the lyrics, her pink lips pouted slightly. He felt his smile grow larger.

Maybe Carlos was right. Maybe it was time to start looking. Maybe it was time to get over-

"Kendall. I thought I saw you."

The blonde in front of them smiled at Kendall but it disappeared as she looked down at Camille and Kendall's interweaved hands. Kendall instantly dropped Camille's hand, failing to see the hurt in her eyes.

"J-Jo? What are you doing here?"

"Some of the girls wanted to check out Vampyria and- and am I interrupting something?"

"No." Kendall quickly answered.

"_Oh_, then who's your date, Kendall?" There was no mistaking the ice in Jo's voice and the adoration in Kendall's eyes.

Camille rolled her eyes. _Always picking the winners,_ she bitterly thought.

"I'm Camille and we're just friends." Camille spoke up as she fought the burning in her eyes and the lump in her throat.

She should have known Kendall was hung up on _someone_. No one turned down Jennifer Olson. Not even Donny Berkin and he was gay!

"Oh! You don't mind leaving then, right? Kendall and I need to talk – alone." Jo's light eyes held a cold ice as she sneered down at Camille.

Camille gave her a tight smile back. "Sure, go ahead."

"Wait Camil-" Kendall started, his arm outstretched for her shoulder but Camille flinched away.

"It's okay! I should go find my friend," she finished lamely before quickly walking away as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had to find Mercedes and get out of here, before her eight years as a drama student threatened to bubble over and cause a scene.

She finally found Mercedes, still with the mystery bar boy, in the back of the club. The boy had an arm around Mercedes' shoulder and was whispering something to her. Mercedes giggled as she leaned in closer, a wide smile gracing her pretty face.

But that smile slipped when she saw Camille's face.

She broke out of the boy's arms, walking quickly up to Camille. "Cammie, what happened?"

"I'm so stupid," Camille muttered as she sniffled loudly.

"Oh babe." Mercedes hugged her tightly. Camille wrapped her arms around her friend while she buried her face in the blonde's hair. She was grateful for the moments when she knew Mercedes would understand, when she was the _only_ who would understand.

"Whoever he is he's a stupid bastard," Mercedes argued as they broke apart.

"No he's not. He's like the nicest, coolest guy ever."

"He can't be that great if he let you get away."

Camille smiled at her best friend. "I think I'm gonna go home."

"I'll go with you."

"No, don't. You've got your date-"

"Logan's fine. _You're not_."

Camille raised her eyebrows. "You know his name?"

The blonde giddily smiled. "Oh god, Cammie!" she groaned before looking back at Logan, who waved at them both. They waved back at him. "I think he's the one."

"We're only sixteen, dumbass."

"So? Weren't Romeo and Juliet like, 14?"

"Yeah, and then they off-ed themselves!"

"Oh well, don't worry about that. Logan's not that amazing for me to even think about slitting my wrists."

Camille laughed.

"I'm just gonna say bye and we can go, okay?"

"Okay," Camille whispered before her best friend practically skipped towards Logan. She watched as Mercedes brought out a pen and scribbled her number on Logan's outstretched hand and vice versa.

Their large smiles were brighter than the stage's spotlight.

_At least someone's happy_, Camille thought.

**IV.  
**

Kendall tried to block out the loud music that was blasting into the car. They had only left the Palm Woodz a half hour ago but everything that had gone down in the club was still itching at his skin.

Jo had ruined his chances with Camille and had smugly smiled about it too.

_Kendall watched Camille's back move through the crowd. Her glimmering dress and brown hair disappearing into a sea of bodies. He sighed to himself before turning back to Jo._

"_What did you want to talk about?" _

_Jo smiled too large and bright to be real. "I miss you Kendall." _

"_What are you saying?" His heart raced and his palms started to sweat. Did Jo want to get back together?_

"_I'm saying let's keep in touch. Become friends again." _

"_That's it?" Kendall asked angrily. All she had wanted to do was repeat her break up speech from five months ago. _

"_Yeah. Well, have fun!" She kissed his cheek before moving back to her group of friends. _

_Kendall felt his heart grow smaller and smaller. Camille probably hated him and Jo! Jo was mindfucking with him- even when they weren't together. _

_God, he felt like such a dick. He fucked up his chances with the coolest girl he'd ever met, and now he'd never see her again. _

"-I'm telling you guys, Vampyria has nothing on us."

"Yeah except their killer bass and Tad."

James rolled his eyes at Carlos through the rearview mirror. Logan let out a dreamy sigh as he stared out the window.

Looking through the rearview mirror, James gave Logan an annoyed stare. "What's going on with you lover boy?"

Logan let out a girly giggle. "Nothing, nothing." He waved off James' question as he continued to stare out in the starless night.

"What about you Kendall? I saw you and some girl."

"Yeah. That's not happening."

"What?" Carlos asked loudly as he leaned into the front seat, yelling in Kendall's ear. Kendall flinched away, rubbing at his ringing ear. "You guys looked like you were having fun."

"We were. I just," Kendall paused. "Jo sort of showed up."

"What?" Even Logan jumped out of his dreamy state as all three of his best friends turned to glare at Kendall.

"She said she wanted to talk and she kind of scared off the other girl."

"Typical Jo," Logan whispered.

"Dude. Jo's a bitch. We didn't wanna tell you before -when you guys were like together- but since she dumped you flat on your ass, we just wanna say, she's a bitch."

"Yeah. I know, Carlos. I just- _She_ was cool, you know? Really cool."

They all knew he wasn't talking about Jo. Logan gave Kendall a sympathetic tap on the shoulder, while James switched the radio off from a sappy love song.

"Maybe you'll see her again." Carlos offered quietly.

Kendall leaned his head against the back of the car seat. His shaggy hair fell against his eyes but he didn't bother to push it back.

"Yeah maybe, man. Maybe."

**V.  
**

"I can tell she's a slut. She was a slut right? Ugh. Damn that slut."

"'Cedes. She wasn't a slut."

"Yeah but she was a bitch, right?"

"Totally."

"I knew it!"

"It doesn't matter anyways. I'm never going to see him again."

"Never say never, Cammie."

"Ok, fine. I am absolutely positive I won't see him again. How's that?"

"Don't be a Debbie Downer, bitch."

"I can't help it. I need to down."

"And I need a double shot espresso with non-fat milk, but I'm restraining from caffeine. So you need to-"

"Restrain from negativity?"

"Exactly! Don't worry about that douchebag, alright? We're gonna find you a hot, awesome, un-douche like guy!"

"I don't think that guy exists."

"Of course he does. Granted Channing Tatum is married but-"

"Dude. Shut up."

"Are you laughing? Praise the lord! Camille Rogers lives!"

"Hands on the wheel, Griffin! _Hands on the wheel_!"

"Blah blah! You run into one car and everyone thinks you're a shit driver."

"'Cedes. You ran into a _parked_ car! In a parking lot containing only _two cars_!"

"I told your mom I was sorry, okay?"

"… He was sort of amazing, 'Cedes."

"Yeah?"

"We liked the same music and he was cute and-"

"He was hung up on some bitch."

"Yeah. _Jesus,_ it's just one guy!"

"Who knows how our hearts even work, babe. Maybe this is like, fate's way of saying don't give up this dude. Who knows? Maybe that chick was like his psycho ex who can't stand to see him happy."

"Yeah, maybe."

"No maybes. I am always right."

"_Yeah, right_. And you didn't have a Madonna themed eighth birthday party."

"_Ugh._ I swear no one appreciated my cover of Vogue."

"I know. I know."

"… You'll find someone, Cammie. Someone who likes the same music as you and likes your craziness. Someone who'll like, write you an epic love song and shit."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Review please. **


End file.
